Un pequeño accidente
by camilaanime97854
Summary: Bra,Goten,Trunks,Pan,Uub y Maron ya todos tenían 16 años, Bulma estaba trabajando en una maquina , pero ella pensó que no iba a funcionar pero los jóvenes fueron a investigar y ocurrió un pequeño accidente
1. El comienzo del accidente

Cap 1: Un pequeño accidente

esto ..._... significa cambio de esenario

lo que este en **letra obscura** es el aura de la loca sakura

y creo que nada más, empecemos...:

* * *

Un día en la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma estaba en su laboratorio trabajando muy duro en una maquina, llego Bra y le hablo:

Bra- mamá en que estas trabajando

Bulma- en una maquina

Bra- si eso noto, pero para que sirve

Bulma- lo averiguaremos ahora mismo

Bulma toco un botón a la izquierda de la maquina, pero esta no iso nada

Bulma- oohh que lastima (se fue muy triste)

Trunks- Bra supiste que le pasa

decía Trunks, que salio de su escondite siendo seguido por Pan , Maron , Uub y Goten que también estaban escondidos

Bra- esta triste porque no pudo hacer funcionar esa maquina (señalando la maquina)

Trunks- déjame dar un vistazo

Trunks lo examino de arriba hacia abajo y encontró el problema

Goten- encontraste el problema hermano

Trunks- si necesita una muy grande fuente de energía (con una pequeña sonrisa al costado) Bra,Pan le lansarian unas esferas de energía

Bra y Pan- como no (con una sonrisa macabra)

entonces Bra y Pan lanzan dos bolas de energía a la maquina, y empieza a brillar y se abre un portal absorbiendo a los chicos , y gusto Bulma acabo de llegar al laboratorio pero ya era demasiado tarde los chicos habían sido absorbidos por el portal

Bulma- ahhyy no chicos

* * *

CONTINUARA... espero que les alla gustado, comenten si no le gusto o si les gusto y creo que eso es todo... chau nos leemos


	2. En donde estamos

Cap 2: En donde estamos

esto ..._... significa cambio de esenario

lo que este en **letra obscura** es el aura de la loca sakura

bueno eso es todo, empecemos...:

* * *

se abrió un agujero en el cielo

Bra,Pan,Maron,Goten,Trunks y Uub-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh (cayendo del portal hacia el piso)

Maron- que dolor

Trunks- pero quuueee...(mirando a su alrededor)

Bra- adonde... estamos...

Pan- no lo se...

En eso llegan 3 chicos y una chica

Kakashi- Hola, están perdidos

Naruto- Que rara ropa, de que aldea vienen

Uub- aldea¿?

Kakashi- si de donde vienen

Bra- Nosotros venimos de la ciudad Satan, déjenme presentarme, soy Bra Briefs

Trunks- yo soy Trunks Briefs

Maron- yo soy Maron

Uub- yo soy Uub

Goten- yo soy Son. Goten

Pan- y yo soy Son. Pan

Kakashi- es un placer, yo soy Kakashi y ellos son mis alumnos Sakura,Naruto y Sasuke

Sakura y Naruto- Es un plaser

Kakashi- ustedes vienen con nosotros a la aldea de la hoja

Bra- la aldea de la hoja no sabia que habían aldeas por ahqui

Sakura- de que hablas solo ay aldeas y bosques que mas puede haber

Maron- ciudades, tiendas , playas , etc

Naruto- ¿que es una ciudad, se come?

Trunks- nunca han ido a una ciudad

Sasuke- ya están alucinando

Kakashi- nosotros nos tenemos que ir vienen con nosotros

Uub- no podemos , nuestras familias se van a preocupar

Kakashi- De acuerdo

Kakashi y los jóvenes ninjas se fueron con rumbo a la aldea

Trunks- Bra fíjate en donde estamos con el brazalete que te dio mamá por las dudas si nos perdemos, creo que lo estamos necesitando

Bra-si

Bra enciende el brazalete y se aparece un miny holograma en su muñeca

holograma- están en otra dimensión

Todos- ¡QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEE!

* * *

CONTINUARA... espero que les alla gustado, comenten si no le gusto o si les gusto... chau nos leemos


	3. Konoha

Cap 3: Konoha

esto ..._... significa cambio de esenario

lo que este en **letra obscura** es el aura de la loca sakura

bueno eso es todo, empecemos...:

* * *

Trunks- estas seguro, no tienes una falla

holograma- no, no tengo una falla, están en Konoha

todos- ¡nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo!

Maron- y ahora que vamos a hacer

Bra- no te preocupes mamá se dará cuenta y nos ayudara

Pan- y.. mientras tanto que asemos

Suenan 6 estomagos

Goten- que tal si vamos a comer algo

Todos- ¡ssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiii!

Trunks- holograma, donde esta el lugar mas cercano para comer

Holograma- esta en la aldea de la hoja

Uub- no es adonde viven los chicos de recién

Bra- tienes razón

Pan- bueno que estamos esperando bamonos¡ XD

todos- si

todos dieron rumbo a la aldea de la hoja, cuando llegaron

..._...

la aldea de la hoja

..._...

todos- uahhhhhhhhhhhuuu

Maron- que linda

Bra- ahí tiendas

Maron- vamos a comprar algo

Bra- siiiiii

Pan-¡nnnoooooo!

las chicas arrastraron a Pan asta la tienda y se fueron a comprar

los chicos- esas chicas no cambiaran

y los 3 estómagos de los chicos sonaron

Goten- que tal si vamos a comer

Trunks- si

..._...

en una tienda de comida

..._...

Los chicos habían entrado y gusto cuando se sentaron apareció Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura

Naruto- hola son ustedes

Trunks- mmhh aaa hola

Sakura- que asen aquí

Uub- nuestras amigas fueron de compras aciqué decidimos comer algo

Naruto- entonces vinieron al lugar correcto

los chicos y los ninjas comieron, pero el reloj de Trunks sonó

Trunks- ya se iso tarde tenemos que ir a buscar a las chicas

Uub- tienes razon

Goten- si mejor nos vamos no quiero ver a Bra enojada (con cara de miedo)

los tres- chau

..._...

en la tienda de ropa

..._...

Los tres- holas chic...(los chicos no terminaron al ver la ropa que traían puestas las chicas, era ropa ninjas)

Bra- Ya era hora

Maron- pasa algo

Pan- si es por la ropa ya se que es horrenda, pero es lo mejor que había

* * *

CONTINUARA... espero que les allá gustado, comenten si no le gusto o si les gusto, perdón si tengo faltas y...a si les voy a dejar la ropa de las chicas para que las vean


End file.
